


Brat

by Vesperchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BAMF Sakura, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sasuke is a brat, Smut, Smut Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexually sated brat prince was healthy for the whole of the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

Sasuke was positively elated with the turn of events in the North. His army had come back not only victorious, but with a host of conquering gifts and treasures that delighted his armies and raised the moral. Though, the moral of his troops was in no sever need of raising. Since his grandfather’s time, the people of the plains had been conquerors unaccustomed to defeat. It was a family tradition to learn the weight of a sword before the weight of words, and after a generation of early conquest, more of the known world was conquered than unconquered. His people were used to winning, that was nothing new.

Still, victory was just so much more delicious when it wasn’t because of of his brother leading the family armies. No, this victory was Sasuke’s and Sasuke’s alone and the rush felt glorious.

“Color it in,” Sasuke commanded, nearly short of breath as he stood in front of the stretched canvass with the world’s map upon it.

“We’re only supposed the shade it until the new government is put in place,” Kakashi blandly commented, his voice as monotonous as ever from behind the high scarf. Winter was thawed and gone, but still the old man insisted on his peculiar proclivities. “And besides, you know it’s bad manners to do such a thing without notifying the other map holders. We should wait the required three days.”

“My brother has been sent a letter,” Sasuke snapped. “This is my land now and I shall do as I please with it, government or not, I want it colored in _now_!” He stomped violently. “Where is the red ink?”    

Kakashi sighed, not nearly motivated enough to put up the effort to control the brat prince of his beloved empire. Still, he wasn’t going to be any more complacent than he already was, so he raised his needle and returned to the mending of his shredded sleeve, resolved to be unhelpful. He didn’t move when Sasuke started screaming, content to wait until the temper had passed.

“Shining One?” a voice from the tent flap called. Kisame looked up to see on of the generals watching Sasuke with concern. “Are you in need or want?”

Sasuke growled and then straightened. At his feet a six pointed end table had been knocked over and the pottery shattered. His generals were used to tempers, but they were normally a result of unfavorable conditions. Someone likely heard his fit and worried that something was wrong with their work.

“I have need of red ink for the map. Fetch some for me,” Sasuke intoned cooly, his continence back in place. “And someone to clean this up.”

“Yes, Shining One.” The guard bowed low and the heavy flap fell back into place. Sasuke huffed and then kicked at the table he had knocked over.

“You could just pick it up yourself,” Kakashi chuckled, enjoying the look of irritation he drew out of the younger prince. Sasuke looked as if Kakashi had suggested he kiss the ass of a diarrhetic monkey. Kakashi just shrugged. “You were the one who made the mess.”

“I will waste no words on you,” Sasuke snapped, fighting down the blush from embarrassment.

Moments later the tent’s flap was pulled back once more and the general from before bowed low before a pair of servants rushed in to disappear the mess of pottery and right the table. Sasuke pretended he didn’t notice them and waited with half lidded eyes for the ink well of blood’s color to appear before him.

“The most Shining One must be eager to see the treasure of  Muhi.” The general began, bowing on his knee with the ink well in his hands. “Forgive us for delaying your meeting.”

Sasuke didn’t move to take the inkwell from the hands of Juugo. Instead he took a horsehair brush from the desk and dipped it into the silver well. Taking his time, he swirled the stick and tapped it on the edge before turning towards the map. “There is much treasure. You must be more specific.”

Juugo almost looked up, causing Kakashi to raise a brow. Of all his generals, Juugo was the most humble, and surprise did not grace his features often.

“Most Shining One, I speak of the Hungarian Queen. When the dowager king fled she remained behind to rule in her step father’s place for what was left of her people’s time.”

“I know of this,” Sasuke snapped. His cruel face fell back into something deceptively serene before touching the tip of his brush to the map. “I thought we had been of one mind and decided to kill her. I have no need of a widowed hostage to rule the city. She’s not even Hungarian.” Sasuke stilled, halfway finished with tracing the outside of the city on his map. “Why is she still alive?”

“The men…they could not bring themselves to kill her without the direct order. They…it was the instruction of General Karin to save her for your eyes, Shining One.”

“Save her for my-oh what nonsense is this?” Sasuke whirled and red dripped onto the floor, as dark as blood. “I have no need for her to own the city. With or without her approval the city is mine.”  

“I don’t think that is what they mean,” Kakashi chuckled. The mirth made Sasuke almost sneer.

“Do not think me dumb, Kakashi. Speak now.”

Kakashi made a happy huming sound and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Ah, well, it is the tradition of most conquering kings and princes to rape, pillage, and steal from their new lands. And while your family might be more interested in preserving the cities it conquered and less in ravaging them, even Itachi has taken a woman or two for himself. If you’re not interested in marrying her to legitimize your claim to the city, what harm is there in a beauty to warm your bed?”

Sasuke snorted. “Who said she was a beauty?”

Juugo gasped, lifting his head to speak, only to remember himself and lower his eyes, ears tipped red in shame for daring to raise his face in the presence of the prince. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kakashi giggled.

“Juugo, speak on this.”

“Your advisor speaks truth, she is…fair to behold.”

“The rumors always say that.”

Juugo’s voice was hesitant. “Most Shining One, would you not inspect her for yourself to make such a decision?”

Kakashi laughed into the cloth above his mouth and the sound was poorly muffled to Sasuke’s ears. “Yes, why not try her out for a night, give us your expert opinion on women?”

Sasuke’s ears began to turn at the tips as he whirled on Kakashi, sneer in place. “I have no need for the crying and begging of widowed women in my bed. I came here for a city, not some used princess.”

Kakashi waved his hand, turning his eyes to the outer edge of the room, away from the prince, as if in thought. “Ah, no, you are right. It probably is a lot to handle, and you’ve had a long day as well. I don’t think even Itachi has taken a woman after siege on the same night. The last one, he waited a day I think…or was that the first one. Ah, it’s hard to keep track of these things. There have been so many.” Kakashi let his voice trail off, pretending to think before snapping back to attention. “Ah, but my apologies, Shining One, we should leave you to your rest.”

The sneer was still in place when Sasuke dropped his ink brush onto the table and turned towards the back of his war tent. “Have her ready in my sleeping tent within the hour. I go to bath.”

The days were warming with the growth of spring, but the nights were still cool. Sasuke dressed in his favorite furs and little else before moving from the baths to the opening of his sleeping tent. There were voices from inside the open flap. When he stepped in he was soundless. A pair of women were making his bed.

“Where is she?” Sasuke asked, striding forward to flop onto the pillows they had just finished prepping. Both women fell into deep bows before him.

“S-Shizune is bringing her here now, oh Most Shining One,” the younger of the two women replied.

As if on cue, the distant second cousin of Sasuke’s mother stepped into the tent, leading a veiled beauty. The maids began to back away, heads still lowered.

“Shining One,” Shizune began, eyes level with the prince. “I present to you the Hungarian princess Sakura. May she be the most precious jewel in the treasure of your harem.” Shizune pulled on the veil and let it fall. A moment later she dipped her head. “I shall leave you two alone.”

Shizune turned and with a wave she left with the maids and let the heavy flap of the door fall shut. There would be no other disturbances for the rest of the night.

Sasuke found his voice first after a hasty swallow. “They said you were beautiful, but they did not mention brave. Do you not know to look away from the Shining One?”

Without blinking she parted her painted lips and spoke. “I am no princess, _prince_. Your people forget my title.”

Sasuke was caught between a sneer and a smirk. “You are nothing now. Queen of nothing but my good graces, I should say.” Sasuke let his eyes travel her curvature. “Though I might make you something more if you can last a night without crying.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Now I know you must be somewhat scared of what…wha-wh-what are you doing?!”

She had disrobed so easily and stepped forward to lift one knee to the edge of his bed. The jewels around her throat and wrists were the only thing left as she moved to kneel at his feet atop the pillows. Without breaking eye contact she lifted herself up off her hands, remaining only on her knees. Slowly, deliberately, she undid the clasps to her bracelets, letting them fall like weights.

Sasuke swallowed, eyes wide and voice lost.

Sakura closed her eyes at last, breaking the look and turned her face away to growl while running a hand angrily through her long hair.  “Please do not tell me I was sent her to teach you the ways of the bed, boy.”

It was a struggle, but Sasuke found his voice again. “How dare you! I should have your lips cut off for such a-ah!“ He jerked at the touch of her hand on his bare thigh underneath the furs. He had forgotten how little he wore.

She was closer now, crawling forward. “You have a beautiful face.”

“What…?”

Sasuke thought the woman seemed almost peaceful as she gazed upon his face, looking him over with care. There was nothing harsh about her, she was all soft angles of flesh flushed like peach skin. She smelled faintly of sweet fruit wine.

Sasuke couldn’t feel his toes.

Sakura reached out and touched his face, tracing the edge of it. “You’re much more handsome up close when your mouth isn’t moving.” Her thumb traced the edge of his lips and pressed against them, parting them slightly before she moved her hand away to play with the end of his hair.

“You are not like most women,” he breathed at last, a bit taken aback by her boldness.

Sakura smirked, drawing back to sit back down on the pillows beside him. “Maybe not. You’re a bit young for my tastes but I don’t think I’ll regret this.” She hummed closing her eyes and leaning back. “Go on, saddle up.”  She locked eyes with him expectedly.

“Sad-go-wha, no, no. This isn’t how this is supposed to go. I’m the conqueror and you’re supposed to be meek and beg me for mercy or whine about love. I’m not sure I want to do it like this. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.”

While it was true he may not be the most experienced male when it came to women, having had more poor encounters that left him only vaguely sated than he cared to admit, Sasuke still knew the norms. Women were supposed to lay on their back and say meek things and maybe cry a little bit and say he was ‘oh so big’ and make him feel good about himself. She wasn’t doing anything like that and she didn’t look like she was about to.

Her soft look turned sharp in an instant. Silence grew stale until she spoke and shattered it. “What the hell, you brat?”

Sasuke flinched, equal parts offended and terrified of her tone. It was almost as frightening as his mother yelling at him as a child, but his mother had never looked so alluring. He cowered, back against the pillows.

“You’re damn right this isn’t how it’s supposed to go. You were supposed to be the one taking charge and throwing me down into the covers and screwing me senseless. I am not a meek little virgin princess you’ve come to deflower to feel good about yourself.”

“You don’t speak as a woman speaks.”

Sakura’s look of wide eyed frustration made him press back against the pillows. “Oh for the love of God. Look, my husband died five months ago and I haven’t had a fuck since. Women have needs and urges same as men, and right now I’m about at my limit, so you’re going to use that cock or so help me you won’t wake up with one in the morning you spoiled brat prince.” She huffed a breath after her long winded rant, settling back down. “So…” Sakura took another breath. “Get over her and fuck me.”

Sasuke didn’t move, but he felt his member throb almost painfully. Sakura leveled a glare at the prince and he swallowed, flushing darkly. It was hard to breath all of a sudden and he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be doing.

“If you don’t move in the next five seconds I’m coming over there and deflowering you myself.”

The noise Sasuke made was wholly undignified and far too high pitched to ever admit to. Yes, his dick was oddly hard and he couldn’t understand why or what he was supposed to do with it again. He knew, he had done it before, he had! But the brain wasn’t working anymore. He felt lost. He was nothing but a sensation between his legs anymore.

When Sakura saw his inactivity she closed her eyes once, breathed out, and squared her shoulders. “Fine. I’ll do it myself.”

“You’ll do what-oh….”

Breath left his lungs when he saw her hand dip between the space of her leg’s meeting. She reached and Sasuke saw her curl her wrist and at the motion she suddenly went taunt, then melted in a mew of pleasure. Swallowing, he shifted to see at a better angle and saw where her hand disappeared between the petals of her sweet fold to accept two of her curved fingers. They were beginning to grow moist as juice trailed down the edges and dripped off her wrist in slow sags.

Her thumb moved to the mount at the head of her folds and pressed upwards, causing her to buck on a cry and shiver. She ran her thumb over the nub of her clit again and again, making her breaths shallow and heavy. Sasuke could taste her breath when he opened his mouth to breath.

“Fu-fuck me,” she panted, voice high and needy in a way he wasn’t accused to. Absently, he felt his hand reach beneath his furs and find his dick to hold. It was firm enough that the veins stood out. When had that happened?

Sakura’s other hand came up to grab her breast and tease the tit, pinching and pulling in ways that made her more cat that girl by how she mewled in pleasure. Then something happened and her intensity mounted and she was panting harder, breathing deeper, rubbing faster at the space between her legs before she bucked once and on a sharp cry of ecstasy she broke the wall of pleasure.

Sasuke moaned at the way her whole body flushed. His cock was throbbing.

She opened her eyes part way and held his stare. “Good, you know what you’ll be using.” Her gaze dipped south to the bulge under his furs. “Now strip.”

Her voice was so low and heady he didn’t think twice about obeying it.

His layers gone, he looked back up to see her closer than before, moving down on him. She touched his face again, with the hand still wet with juice, and split his lips again, more forceful this time.

“Suck it,” she commanded, and he lapped eagerly.

She pulled her hand away with a pop once she was satisfied and then she met his lips with hers, drawing the rest of her body against his in a hot flush. His hands found her hair to hold her down and so did her’s. But too quickly she growled into the kiss and pulled back to peel his hands out of her hair and guide them to her ass.

“Here,” she barked, and squeezed his hands so they kneaded the flesh of her backside. Sasuke sucked a breath over his teeth before she was back, her hands in his hair, kissing the breath out of his with a hot, angry mouth.

Sasuke felt like he was drifting in a warm river on a perfect day. She made him want to melt and the surrender came too easily. She knew what she was doing, more so than the girls had had moved against before. He had never had sex with a woman like this before. She was, varied in what she did. She wasn’t content to lay on her backside and let him be as inventive as his one track mind allowed him to be.

Absently, in the back of his mind he wondered if this was what they called foreplay, the fun before the fuck. He had thought he knew what it was, it was the flirting and maybe the kissing, but now he knew he was in for a world of learning under this woman’s hands.

‘ _Queen’s_ ’ his mind corrected him.

She moved against him, dry humping without connecting while the whole of her body gave into their kiss. She pulled away and a pearl strand of saliva connected them like a threat of fate. She licked her lips and pulled back further. Sasuke tried to sit up to follow her, but she pushed him down and settled her face close to his dick, breathing over it. She spread his legs shamefully wide and traced the shape of his ball sack, giving it a testing squeeze that had him nearly seeing stars.

“Don’t look at me so closely,” he whispered, holding a hand up in front of his face to cover the flush there.

Sakura looked up through her lashes and then a beat later her smile was wicked and stretching across her face. He didn’t know her tongue could stretch that far as it slipped out and began to curl in the air around his pitched dick. She was close, like a ghost, but without contact she was just a tease that made Sasuke want to cry.

“What do you want?” She purred, eyes like the devil’s.

“You’re a wicked woman.”

“I’m going to suck your princely cock if you don’t stop me here, brat,” she cooed.

“You’re a devil-ah-ah!Ah!” Sasuke cried out at the warmth of her lips kissing the underside of his dick. Her tongue came up and dragged a trail from base to tip and sucked at the point where white was beginning to leak. She came off him with a pop, meeting his eyes before dipping back down to make him scream again. He was louder than she had been.

“A wicked-ah-evil-ahhha-devil-oh ahh ah- woman AH!” he screamed throwing his head back into the pillows and thrusting deep into her throat because, gods, she was taking all of him in and fondeling his balls to tease him all the more. He had never been sucked so well before. Sucked once, and that had been a sad excuse for a fuck on account of how often the poor girl gagged on him and let him go limp at times, asking for direction and feedback. It had taken forever to cum.

She came off of him too soon and loomed. “I don’t think you have it in you for more than one round so you’re making it worth it for me and I swear if you cum before I do or leave me dry I will ride your limp cock even if it kills you.”

“Yes,” Sasuke moaned breathlessly. “Ride me.”

He couldn’t be sure, but he might have seen her roll her eyes before crawling up. He glanced down to see where they were nearly aligned and it was so beautiful, he almost wished he could let the moment linger, but then she was down on him,  taking him into her in one go, slowing only once before pushing the rest of the way in with expert skill. She moaned low and breathy, throwing her head back and it was a sight he wanted to remember forever. She squeezed him once and he thought he saw stars.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and he felt the imprints that may end up bruises. Her eyes met his and he was pinned with her stare. Breathing heavy she swallowed once before lifting.

“No more warnings, brat,” she near snarled before dropping back down on him.

He cried out and she lifted again and came down at a different angle, pleasing her more. Her nails were digging into his flesh but he didn’t care because she was up and down on him again and again and they were together and she was around him and she was hot and moist and close and he loved this woman and he was going to fuck her every day of his life if he lived to be a hundred and one.

After a few more drops she leaned closer to him and the thrusts became more primal. Like she had been with her hand the pace picked up and she was panting with the force of each one, while Sasuke cried out again and again. Her face fell to his neck and it was just her hips pistoling into him faster and faster, eating his dick with wanton recklessness.

“I’m-I’m,” Sasuke tried to form words, but the supernova behind his eyes was building.

Sakura snarled and one of her hands went back to her clit to rub at it faster. It jarred the momentum, but then it was back and faster than ever.

Sasuke was a dove crying out in ecstasy as his seed emptied into her hot core. She snarled at the impact and rode him two more thrusts before she followed him on a grunt that nearly sent him to his grave with how it milked his emptying cock for all it was worth.

There were tears in the corners of his eyes. She pulled off of him and fell back over onto her back not far from where he lay, hand going back to rest atop her womanhood, unmoving.

“Are you…” He watched her hand, hoping it didn’t move, hoping he had been enough. She had been more than enough for him, the best. He wanted to be enough for her.

She eyed him sideways and removed her hand, turning her back to him and pulling a pillow down under her head. “I’m going to have to teach you how to eat me out if I’m going to suck your dick again.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked, tone hopeful.

Sakura snorted. “If you’re prone to wood, it might just be the morning. You had better not leave me on my own again for very long. I’m not going another four months without sex.”

Sasuke married her two days later, much to the relief of all his general and men. A sexually sated Sasuke made for a more mature prince, and Kakashi was just grateful the tempers had all but stopped. Only occasionally would Sasuke loose his cool, and when that happened he knew who to send for.

OMAKE

Sasuke came back into his war tent fuming. Piece by piece he threw away his armor, not caring to tend to it properly. His retainers scurried to catch the pieces as he began to verbally lash out at Kakashi for the man’s  judgement on Kabuto, the advisor to another slavic providence they were not allowed to invade until Itachi gave the okay. Sasuke had been in a foul mood ever since the order came down from his brother, but it only go worse after he had to sit through a meeting with the arrogant advisor and take the verbal beating with his hands tied behind his back.

Sakura looked up mournfully from her stitching and sighed. “Kakashi, could you please take the servants and leave us. I have to fuck my husband and I don’t want the kids waking up in the next tent over.”

Sasuke reddened but didn’t protest when Kakashi gleefully accepted and rose to do as his princess bid him. The second the tent flap fell Sasuke was on his wife, ready to make another couple of babies.


End file.
